The present invention relates to a novel shedding device.
A device of this kind is known from the EP-A 348 338. In a device of this type a hooking device is formed at the so-called hooking-in element which can engage and disengage a counterhook which is formed at the lifting blade. The hooking-in element is brought into the hook-in position by means of the slickenside draw. This requires a high restoring force of the slickenside for requisite high speed operation. The pivoting of the hooking-in element is counteracted by the friction caused by the restoring force of the slickenside between a supporting ledge and a supporting heel. Furthermore, the pulling force acting from the slickenside on the hooking-in element is smallest when the hooking-in element is located in the lower shed position. Therefore, the restoring force of the slickenside must be considerably high.